Botany Hills
Botany Hills is the main setting in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Most shops closed on festival days. 'House Area' This area includes House, Coop, Barn, and Idol Stage. House: Where the player character lives. The house initially includes a bed, record player, kitchen, television, bookshelf and small table. The house is automatically expanded upon as the player plays through this game. There is one giant pasture here, it can be used for crop growth or buildings. Compared to the fields scattered around the hills, the growth rate of this soil is average. 'The Deity Garden' No humans live here, but you can find the Sweet Fairies in a large tree near the Queen's Lake. There is one field stretching from the pond to river. The soil quality is above average. The King's Castle: The King of Greenery lives here. Queen's Lake: Ero Nymph lives here. Fairies' Treehouse: The 6 Sweet Fairies live together in this treehouse. Like typical treehouse, the player can only enter here by climbing. 'Main Village' General Store *'Hours:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Saturday Toby is the owner of General Store with his wife Felicity. Their daughter Aurelia helps both of her parents, but their son Hugo doesn't do anything. Tranquil Prince' Fortune-Telling: Once Tranquil Prince moves into Botany Hills, he will start his Fortune-telling service which is available everyday except Rainy and Stormy weather. Must be nice to only work three days out of the week! In any case, he will give you various pieces of advice related to farming or idol training in his fortunes, but you never know what advice one will get. Leaf Princess' Fortune-Telling: Once Leaf Princess moves into Botany Hills, she will start her Fortune-telling service which is available everyday except Rainy and Stormy weather. Leaf Princess is wise in the ways of gossip, and will give you all kinds of tidbits on how to befriend people. Players never know which tips they will get, though. Beach: Some villagers can be seen on the beach - whether they are enjoying the atmosphere, sight-seeing, or just wandering. Architecture To Go *'Hours:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Saturday Augustin is the owner and main carpenter of the shop. His daughter Cherry, can be found either in the shop, or outside nearby, chopping wood for lumber. This shop's main idea is exactly similar to the Workshop, except that in Workshop you can refine ore and buy clothing - whilst this one only provides house/barn expansion and outdoor designs. Rini's House: Rini the chesmist lives here. 'Rosemary Avenue' Rosemary Avenue have four pathways: *To the west, a little down from the Mansion is a path to House Area. *To the north between the Mansion and Brown Cafe is path to Main Village. *To the east, a little northeast from the Church, is a path to the Deity Area. *To the south, just 4 km from the second stairs, is path to the Forest. Mansion: Marvin lives here alongside his wife Felicity with their children Valentino and Kate. Brown Cafe *'Hours:' 13:00 to 22:00 *'Closed:' Sunday This Cafe will not exist at the start of game until restored the Snowy Ball. Its owner is Clemens, who begins the game as a waiter at the Moonlight Inn. Carl owns the Cafe Callaway and Katie lives and works there as a waitress. Town Hall: Dante with his father Luke and mother Rumi lives here. Workshop *'Hours:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Saturday Gonzalo owns the shop, and runs it with his wife Wanda and son Luigi. Gonzalo can upgrade your tools and refine ore - whilst Fernando works at the northern door, where he sells clothing. Church *'Hours:' 8:00 to 20:00 *'Closed:' Festival days On Sunnny, Cloudy, and Snowy days, you can see Priest Dimitri outside watching the children. If you become close friends with him, Dimitri may show you the backyard of Church. He can also remove "cursed" tools off of your body if you pay him 1000 Cash. Events are also held here, such as wedding. During the special event, everyday between 13:00 and 16:00, he will have 2 wishes: *Make a boy (Girl Player) or girl (Boy Player) like you more. He will then say: "Don't be a stranger now. I'll make feel more romantically inclined toward you. One second... All done!" *Make you being friendly to the other villagers of any gender. He will then say: "Don't be very shy now. I'll make being more friendly toward you. One second... All done!" *Make your animals become healthy again (if they are sick). Lavender Inn *'Hours:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Monday Joey and April run this inn, while their daughter Maria live in her room upstairs. Visitors such as Antoine, Yann, Fortuna, and Dorothy lives at the four vacant rooms - to the northeast door of Maria's room. There are three fields near the inn, which have soil of average quality. Clover Clinic *'Hours:' 8:00 to 20:00 *'Closed:' Sunday Morton lives and works at the Clinic with his parents, Hermann and Felicity. Rini can also be seen here during her part-time job. The Meringue Clinic is basically where the player can buy medicine, and it is where you will wake up if one overwork themselves and pass out. You or your spouse will also give birth to both children here. 'Hollyhock Steppe' Basil Ranch *'Hours:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Sunday and festival days A family of farmers. Victoria, her husband Leroy, with their two daughters named Whitney and Natalie all live and work here. The other building is used by Vesta as the town's only permanent shop. Vesta sells nearly all types of seeds here, and is your only source for tree seeds. There are several large fields by the shop, but they are always being used by Vesta for her crops. Clemens' House: Clemens can be found here most of the time until he goes to Brown Cafe at 13:00. Fernando's House: Fernando the apparel and interior designer lives here with his mother Esther. 'Forest' *'Hours:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Closed:' Spring, Summer, and Autumn season During Winter season, Ørjan comes to visit Botany Hills and open his cabin house. He sells winter-styled foods for you to eat like Yule Log and Hot Chocolate. Once the year is over, Ørjan returns to his home and the cabin is closed for the rest of year. Once he is married, regardless to whom, Ørjan will live on the hills all year long. Category:Locations